


大白兔奶糖

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	大白兔奶糖

送上门的奶糖，不吃白不吃。

王俊凯寻思奶糖变的就是不一样，整个人都是奶味的，舌头撬开牙关舔吮时嘴里也都是奶糖的香甜。易烊千玺还没太适应当人，直呼“我要化掉了”，反倒让对方更起劲，嘴亲肿了不打紧，脖颈和锁骨也种下一片紫红，整个人被亲得脚软，全身的力都卸在对方身上，倒真是颗任人品尝的糖。

或许是奶味太浓，要不是千禧年至今，按人的算法都成了年，王俊凯真会以为自己在对小孩子下手。

易烊千玺受不了耳廓被舔弄，泄出一声声哼叫来，任由王俊凯揉着臀瓣，前端难受得紧，没两下眼眶也成了艳丽的红。”这就受不了了，亏你还是硬糖变来的都能软成这样，“王俊凯逗他，”等会儿你射出来的东西会不会也是奶味？“

小白兔睡衣早就被褪得不剩什么，王俊凯嫌它碍事，干脆帮易烊千玺脱了个干净，空调才开了二十度，一下子冷得易烊千玺直往他怀里钻。

王俊凯在床头柜里摸了半天才找到润滑剂，火急火燎挤了一堆在易烊千玺腿间，手指没搅两下肠壁就变得湿软泥泞，易烊千玺正高仰着头享受手指蹭过前列腺带来的酥麻，那厢就换成了王俊凯的物什攻城掠地。他这才想起来要看大小的事，顶着被侵入的异样感回头，望见那根只露了半截在外头的巨物差点没晕过去，可是快感又让他忘了害怕，慢慢就适应了节奏。

王俊凯前端硬得发疼，怕一个没控制住会弄疼易烊千玺，强忍着难受一下下磨着，瞧见他已经舒服了便将人翻了个身朝着自己，掐住腰间挺动。易烊千玺被王俊凯突如其来的发狠吓得下意识揽住王俊凯的脖子，两条细白滑腻的腿也夹得更进，口中呜咽就没有停过，偏偏王俊凯还坏心眼逼他叫老公，不叫就要拔出去，他只好拖着长音不情不愿地叫，没想到换来了对方更没轻重的欺负，交合处的水声咕叽咕叽响，即便他看不到也知道自己脸肯定红得滴血，过了没多久就射了出来。他是爽到了，可王俊凯这边还差得远，等他已经射了第二回王俊凯才有要停下来的迹象，

为了所谓的阴阳融合，王俊凯最后直接释放在了易烊千玺体内，本想再提枪上阵，初经人事的易烊千玺实在是一点体力也没有了，在几声老公的求饶下王俊凯才愿意放过他。

”多谢款待，糖很美味。“王俊凯笑着在他耳边说。


End file.
